


Swan Wings

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demon, Garden of Eden, Gen, Headcanon, Heaven, Hell, Love at First Sight, Wings, angel - Freeform, swan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Crowley sees Aziraphale for the first time.





	Swan Wings

Every angel, and by extension demons, have a different pair of wings. Some have leathery wings that one would expect to find on a dragon. Of course, that would only be true if dragons had wings. They didn’t. They had a particularly nasty bite filled with bacteria and venom, but no wings. So these angels and demons had leathery wings that came from non-existent dragons. Then, there were angels that had butterfly wings. All differed in colors and patterns. Some demons had the wings of a fruit fly. And a bunch of angels had wings of an owl. It made them swift and silent when they decided to fly.

But when a certain demon emerged from the ground to cause some trouble, he saw an angel with the wings of a swan. He had never seen those types of wings before, not that he’s met many angels. But he was certain that all of the demons he has seen didn’t have a pair of wings like this. He would have remembered wings as beautiful as those.

As he slithered through the garden, he kept an eye on the angel. He was curious about why the angel wasn’t attacking him while he tempted the two humans in the garden. He saw the flaming sword in the angel’s hand, and yet it wasn’t being used against him. Not even when the humans were banished from the garden after his temptation.

It was then, that the demon knew he was at least interested in the angel. Perhaps he was enamored, falling in love. He imagined having a matching pair of wings to the angel. Afterall, swans mate for life. The demon desired to know this angel for life, however long that may be. Perhaps an eternity.

And when he slithered towards the angel and started to shift back to human form, a pair of black swan wings protruded from his back. Just like the ones he imagined having.

“Well, that went down like a lead balloon,” he said to the angel who turned to him in shock with the most gorgeous face he had ever laid eyes on. Yes, he wanted to be with this angel for life.


End file.
